Gabriela has 3 nectarines for every 18 lemons. Write the ratio of nectarines to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $3:18$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $3 \text{ to } 18$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{3}{18}=\dfrac{1}{6}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{6}$ is the ratio of nectarines to lemons written as a simplified fraction.